


Trying to find a White Rose fic

by LunaGrimm19



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaGrimm19/pseuds/LunaGrimm19
Summary: I know this has been done before and it can be quite annoying but I need help finding a white rose fanfic I read some time ago. If anyone could help, I am forever in your debt.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Trying to find a White Rose fic

Okay so I've been trying to find this fanfic of RWBY that is primarily Ruby x Weiss centered. What I remember is that Weiss confesses to Ruby in front of the school fountain, they kiss, and Yang sees this so she launches herself out of their dorm window and punches Weiss in the face, knocking her out. When Weiss comes to, she sees the sisters yelling at each other and Ruby slaps Yang. Another part of this story is that Weiss is kidnapped by an assassin after once again getting hit in the head (seriously, she needs to put her aura up more) and Yang gives chase, fights the assassin and brings Weiss to the infirmary... and that's all I remember other than I really want to read this story again.


End file.
